


Life Is Wonderful

by iloveromance



Category: A League of Their Own (1992)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: While waiting for the birth of her son, Marla reflects on the best times of her life. A Marla/Nelson story.





	Life Is Wonderful

Our bedroom is dark, save for the stream of moonlight that shines through the window. Nelson lies beside me, his hand resting gently on my swollen stomach. I can hear him snoring softly and I should be asleep as well. But tonight my mind isn't on sleeping. In a matter of days, even hours perhaps, Jimmy Ernest Cavanaugh will enter the world.

I've dreamt of this moment a hundred times over-long before I even knew that Nelson existed-wondering what it would be like when I finally become a mother. Up until now the journey hasn't been at all what I expected and I have to admit that I'm a little scared.

When Ernie Capadino arrived in our small town, I never dreamed that my life would change so dramatically. I went from being an outcast to finding a wonderful group of girls whom I love-and will always love-like sisters even though we are now far apart in miles. And I never imagined meeting the man of my dreams in a place like the Suds Bucket. Now, that wonderful man is my husband and is about to become the father of my child.

It's strange to think of sleeping in the same bed with him since most couples in this day and age opt for separate ones, but Nelson and I aren't like most couples. I often wonder what would have happened if I had refused May's insistence on "Just one more drink. It will make you feel better" and the addition of the silk dress, which I have to admit is quite nice. What if Nelson hadn't been at the Suds Bucket that night? Or if our game had been played in a different city? Things would be very different now.

When Nelson and I were picking out a bed for our modest home, the salesgirl insisted on trying to sell us a "practical" set of twin beds, but Nelson would have none of it. To the girl's dismay, he insisted on buying a queen sized bed; one with the softest, plushest mattress I'd ever slept on. He seemed to ignore the girl's look of disdain and I'm quite sure that he didn't see the look of disgust that she shot me. Looks like that used to upset me. I know I'm not pretty, I never have been and I'd always thought of myself that way, no matter how many times my dad told me otherwise. But Nelson changed all of that. He kissed my cheek and quietly slipped his arm around my waist.

"We'll take the queen sized mattress."

The woman's eyebrows rose. "Are you sure?"

"As a matter of fact, give us the whole set."

I wanted to kiss him passionately right there in the store, but I decided to wait until we got home. I'm certainly glad that I did.

My eyes began to grow heavy and I could feel Jimmy Earnest (named for my favorite people of course; Jimmy Dugan and Ernie Capadino) moving around in my stomach. He wasn't going to enter the world tonight. I could tell he wasn't ready. Perhaps it was mother's instinct, but perhaps it was something else. 

Suddenly I'd never felt such love for someone I'd never met in my entire life. I started to cry silently and I was grateful that Nelson was still asleep. It always frightened him when I cried, no matter how many times I tried to reassure him that my tears were a symptom of my pregnancy. But deep down, I loved the way he always took me in his arms and kissed me, trying so hard to take my tears away.

I was falling deeper into sleep and I snuggled up against my husband's warm body, dreaming of the day that I would teach our son to play baseball. I hoped that if Jimmy decided to peruse baseball that he would love it just as much as I did. But I don't think that's possible. Save for Nelson and our soon to be born son, I couldn't love anything more.

THE END


End file.
